Return of the Batman
by Gorillaz-Wizard
Summary: What if Naruto became the Batman instead of a Ninja? What kind of enemies will he make as he fights the corrupt officials in the Elemental Countries. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.


_**Chapter 1: The Bat of Konoha**_

Naruto Uzumaki a twelve year old boy with spiky blonde hair in a orange and blue jumpsuit with a red swirl on his back clenched his fists in anger as he stood in front of the Council after he returned the Scroll of Sealing as the civilian side were trying to have him executed for what he did not even taking into account that he was tricked by Mizuki-teme for what he did.

The Shinobi Council was mostly on his side as well as the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, however the man that was standing in for the Uchiha, Danzo eyed him in distaste and he knew that there was no way for him to get out without trouble.

Iruka-Sensei was also on his side but he knew that mentioning that he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu would be a huge uproar in the Council since it was a forbidden technique.

"I say that we kill the brat now." Mrs. Haruno one of the Civilian Councilors said with many nodding their heads in agreement. "After all if he stole the scroll once he would do it again."

"Like I said before Mizuki tricked Naruto." Iruka stepped in. "The only crime he's guilty of is following the orders of a teacher that was supposed to help him.

"**ENOUGH!**" Sarutobi shouted letting Killer Intent show cowing the Civilian Council. "Naruto has officially graduated so his fate lies with the Shinobi Council."

"I think not Sarutobi." Danzo stood up shocking everyone.

"What are you talking about Danzo?" Sarutobi asked with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto stole the scroll before he was a Shinobi so the Civilian Council has a say as well."

The other clan heads glared at Danzo along with the Hokage before he continued.

"But I vote that he should be forbidden from becoming a Shinobi." Danzo walked over to the Civilian Council. "After all why should we place trust in the boy after what he did? Who says that he wouldn't do something worse?"

"Because I wouldn't!" Naruto shouted gaining looks from everyone. "Yes I messed up, I'm not denying that but I want to prove that I have what it takes to be a Shinobi!"

"Like you could!" A council member sneered before paling as the Hokage let out some Killer Intent aimed at him.

Danzo smirked. "All in favor of letting the boy be a Shinobi?" Most of the Clan Heads raised their hands along with the Hokage. "All in favor of kicking him out of the ranks?"

The Civilian Council raised their hands along with the Hokage's advisors and Danzo making it official. "I believe that you should take his headband Iruka." Danzo said before leaving along with the Civilian Council.

Naruto just stood there in complete shock. He finally became a Ninja for two hours before it was taken away from him in a matter of seconds.

"Naruto." He barely registered Iruka speaking to him until a hand was on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry."

But Naruto just stood there as some of the Shinobi Council watched him in pity before Naruto willingly took off the headband and dropped it to the ground and he ran after that.

"**NARUTO!**" Iruka went to run after him but The Hokage stopped him.

"He needs to be alone for now Iruka." Sarutobi advised sadly. "It's best to talk to him when he's calm."

Right now Naruto ran through the village while the sun was rising with tears in his eyes as he ran blindly not caring where he was going before he came to a clearing that had just about nothing there in the poor part of Konoha only for part of the ground to give out underneath him and he fell screaming until he hit the ground luckily he didn't have any injuries because he trained to survive falls by releasing some Chakra but it was enough to leave him winded.

Once he caught his breath he looked around to find himself in a cavern of some sort and he looked shocked to see weird looking objects in this cavern but he recognized some like a chair and a desk but the giant coin with two sides being the same was a little weird for him.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto muttered as he stood up and walked through the cavern when the lights flickered on causing Bats to swarm around the Cavern shocking him.

Once the bats settled down Naruto looked around to find different sort of suits behind glass one having bat like symbols and one of them had an R emblem.

"What is this?" Naruto approached the huge looking contraption in front of the chair and touched it when it lit up showing the same bat symbol that was on the suits.

"_**Accessing Video File 9845 Project Batman Reborn.**_" A mechanical voice spoke up.

"Batman?" Naruto tipped his head in confusion wondering what strange machine this was.

Then a perfect copy of the cavern appeared on the screen except it was cleaner showed an aged man using a cane to walk. "Hello I am Bruce Wayne but I was better known as Batman."

"Uh hello?" Naruto figured that the guy was talking to him but then he realized that it was a message… A one way one that is.

"As Batman I trained my body to peak physical perfection to bring the underworld of Gotham to its knees but over time I grew old and I realized that my time was coming to an end and I knew that the world will always need a Batman." Bruce sighed before pictures and videos of Batman fighting criminals introducing them as Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Ras Al Ghul and Bane coming out on top by always having a plan.

By the end of it Naruto found himself with his eyes wide impressed that one guy who didn't learn Jutsu's brought criminals justice and he never killed especially when it showed the Justice League and how he took down Superman. '_Oh… My… God._'

Now Bruce was back. "Over time I trained others Robin who became Nightwing as he grew up and Batgirl but I knew that they were not as committed to fighting crime as I was so I left this video as a contingency plan." He looked straight at the screen. "Whoever finds the Cave will be trained to be the new Batman."

Now Naruto was shocked. "Me? Become Batman?!" It sounded ridiculous, he failed to become a Ninja because he was stupid enough to trust his teacher, he was the freaking dead last of his class. "How can I become Batman?"

As if Bruce had heard him he spoke again. "I know that it's a big burden to become Batman, but overtime it will be worth it, if you choose to accept it this computer will bring simulations to life teaching you different katas of Martial Arts and train you in every type of situation."

Looking down Naruto thought of what has happened in his life and he knew that there were criminals that pay the civilian council to look the other way so they were free in Konoha and the Shinobi stay out of this part of Konoha because any who come here would cause the council to raise hell.

Clenching his fists as he remembered how these Council Members prevented him from being a Ninja he walked to the machine and pressed a few buttons. "I accept."

As he pressed the buttons a simulation popped up showing Bruce Wayne himself in his prime. "Are you ready for your training?"

Naruto nodded and prepared himself as the simulation lunged at him.

_**~Time Skip~**_

It's been five months since he found the simulation and he has been sure to hide the entrance to the Cave as well as reinforce the ground above it so no one else would fall through. He even made a Henge identity of Bruce Wayne and moved him into Konoha.

Thanks to his skill with his Henge he could make it real so he really appears to be a true form instead of a fake. He even used the advanced technology to recreate Wayne Enterprises in Konoha after learning the laws of the land at the courtesy of the Hokage.

For the first two weeks 'Bruce Wayne' was watched by Shinobi but a simple Shadow Clone kept them away as 'Naruto' walked around the village. He even went to the shops as Bruce Wayne and whenever he wasn't in the home that he had built on the grounds above the Batcave he was in the cave itself.

While training he learned that the Shadow Clones have an interesting ability to gain information that is transferred to his head after they dispel and on further investigation he could use them to double his experience so after a few days of having hundreds of them practice the different Kata's that Bruce showed him he learned half of them in a month.

The Shadow Clones also made it easy for him to learn everything about the advanced tech that everyone once had including how to fix up the Batmobile and the Batwing. Over the five months he grew a few feet and gained quite a bit of muscle so Naruto was happy.

Right now he was fighting in a simulation with Killer Croc and Bane teaming up on him and he moved through them using the skills that he learned and the gadgets that he was able to fix up before he subdued both of them.

"_**Simulation Complete.**_"

As they disappeared Naruto sighed in relief as he stretched. "Man that was tough."

In the simulations he never used any Ninja Techniques because he didn't want to rely on them… Not that he won't use them every now and then just in case he runs into other Ninja's.

He even learned about Seals in his spare time so he put sound proof ones around the cave so no one would hear the revving of the Batmobile when he tests the engine. "I can see how he loved this thing." Naruto put some wax on the Batmobile. "… Then again he never shows emotions in the videos so I can't be sure."

But he was also chuckling because 'Bruce Wayne' was now a member of the Civilian Council and he wonders how they would react if they ever found out that the 'Demon' that they hate is now one of them. He plans on getting dirt on every one of them to get them arrested and create a new Civilian Council that had the interests of the Village rather than themselves because they have the potential to make the place better and yet they spend money to make themselves more comfortable.

Hell he was pretty sure that 'Bruce Wayne' was the only one that was well liked by most of the Shinobi Council since he gives money out to renovate places that need it giving homes to some of the homeless in the poor district.

"Congratulations." Naruto turned to see the simulation of Bruce Wayne. "You have learned all that I can teach you and you are ready."

"I-I am?" Naruto asked in shocked knowing that this guy trained for years to become Batman and he only trained for five months.

As if to answer his question the glass wall that held the suits opened up and Naruto approached the Batman Suit and he smiled before he realized that he wouldn't fit in it… That was solved by placing a seal on the suit to where it would grow with him.

Putting it on Naruto looked at himself in the mirror hardly believing that he was wearing the Batsuit before he put the cowl over his head and used his training to hide his emotions.

'_… Damn if I didn't know any better I would think that Batman came to this time._'

Knowing that it was nighttime out there Naruto put some gadgets in his utility belt and had a handy supply of Batarangs before he left the cave.

'_Time to introduce the Batman to Konoha._'

He took to the rooftops of the poor district of Konoha intent of getting a reputation on bringing criminals down before moving on to the other districts where the ANBU Black Ops patrol but right now he was waiting as he saw what looked to be a deal going down and he silently took in all of the possible outcomes as well as the weapons that they had.

'At least I don't have to worry about these guns that the original Batman went through… I wonder how technology fell from where it was, I'll have to look into it later.'

They were civilians so they had only knives and whatever they could find on the street so he jumped down there and kicked a thug.

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**" One of them shouted as they took out their knives before they saw him.

Through the dark and all of his get up they mistook him for something else. "It's a fucking demon!"

"Wait… It's a man." Okay one of them was smart to figure it out but Batman threw a Batarang knocking the knife out of his hand before diving forward kicking the man into the wall and he ducked as a fist sailed over him before he grabbed the fist and twisted it. Jumping over the guy he kicked his two friends back before taking his captive down just as the other three got up.

"Take this freak down!"

They all rushed him thinking that they could take him down together but Batman punched one of them two times before jumping over him and elbowing the second guy the third guy actually managed to land a hit on him but Batman took him down while the other two were catching their breath. That was when he broke first guys arm causing him to pass out from the pain.

Since he was the last guy he was going to run but foreseeing this Batman threw a rope around his legs before slamming him none too gently into the wall. "Start talking." Batman told him. "Who is financing you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The man tried to lie but his head was slammed into the wall again.

"I'm not a patient man." Batman warned him. "So I'll ask again. Who are you working for?"

Knowing that this guy was messing around he started to talk. "I don't know his real name but he is a part of an organization that expands beyond the Leaf." He said and Batman knew that he was telling the truth.

"Go on."

"He-." He was interrupted when a Kunai pierced his head causing Batman to drop him and he turned to see a man wearing a red cloak who disappeared into the shadows.

'The hell?' Batman used his grappling hook to get up there but the man was gone. 'Who was that?'

Shaking his head he grabbed the remaining three before dropping them off where the T&I Department would find them and he headed back to the Cave since the sun was starting to rise.

Once inside he took the costume off and saw a light bruise from the hit that landed on him. '_Nothing serious and not bad considering it was my first night out._'

As he headed up into his home Naruto fell asleep easily since he was tired.

Two days later in another continent the same person who executed the man in Konoha was kneeling in front of his superior. "A man dressed like a bat you say?" He asked curiously.

As he nodded the man stood up and walked towards his loyal assassin coming out of the shadow he had grey hair and emerald robes. "So the Batman is back?" He mused as he stroked his beard. "If he is as skilled as the original remains to be seen but he could be a valuable ally in the future."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
